dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Talk Page Start "지가 뭔데? 웃겨. 너무 콧대 센 거 아니? 나보고 평범하단다 얘" I Got A Boy, SNSD I Got a Boy is one of my fave SNSD songs shush uvu Hallo, Chupa~! I saw your little message in the coding part of your sandbox, which is amazing and aesthetically pleasant btw, and I wanna say that I'm 100% ok with you trying out Nokia and I's way of detailing out everything. In fact, you did it better than me xD Cheers to you, mate, and a job well done! Ta~ Houston we've had a problem... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Forum Riley's officially a Ravenclaw! :P Things keep getting worse... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Failure was not an option... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Josephine Mendoza and Riley Tsuda in the Ravenclaw House Carriage? They're the same age and same year, so I thought they could become friends or something. Owl for Jared For Finn Fabmund + Roleplays I tried PMing you, an hour ago, so I'm assuming you fell asleep or you're caught up with CHBRP Wiki (or whatever it is, I'm not sure). :P Anyways, I would love it if Fabmund came back, but my character situation is crap, and I'm working on fixing it up, making it all neat and tidy, so I can bring back both Boyce and Edmund, but I don't know how long it will be until then. :/ I really want to see Fabmund roleplayed again though. I miss them. I'll make sure to let you know the moment Ed is back, so we can roleplay them, promise. :) And, with the roleplays, I feel like I nag too much about that, and I probably do, so I try not to remind people anymore, as it seems to only piss them off... But, I'll try to remind you, it's hard to break the habit of no longer wanting to remind somebody. I feel like we could get away with continuing Chenry, since it's important and it started before the term did? I don't know. It's up to you. :D Oli what is going on OLI I'VE MISSED SO MUCH UGH ;-; You need to fill me in on the Blake family! Everyone is growing up and holy hell we have a Phoebe o-o When did this happen! Charlotte has graduated?! Greg is still angsty and Felicity is still alone wahhhh I need info!! Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all. 07:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I wish I was but I can't be or else my mom would get so pissy and mad at me, she still hates how much time I spend on the internet and she'd flip her lid if she found out I was on here again ;-; Healer Needed Charlotte's needed in the Hospital Wing. A student blacked out. Blake Sibling Drama Okay so I really want Felicity to fix things and talk with her siblings, she's gonna graduate Hogwarts or always has graduated (i need to keep track bleh) and for starters I want her to work through things with Charlotte and get stuff sorted out with her before moving on to the other siblings. Sooo... We should probably talk about what we're doing with Charlotte/Henry. I don't even know why I'm sending this, versus waiting until tomorrow when you're on chat, but perhaps it's so you can remind me, because I'll definitely forget. xD Anyways, I hope we can talk sometime soon. c: Zoe Sugg Hello! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to respond. I didn't notice your message until now. I am totally fine with sharing Zoe Sugg as a model. Sorry again for the wait! I suspect the nargles are behind it. 21:49, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Rp Do you want to rp with either one of my characters ? please respond back after you see the message. If there is one thing I learned about life, it's that it will go on. :) (talk) 23:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Brock Kye He's a Hufflepuff! P.S. For future reference, don't add your characters' house to their history. It's to be determined by the sorter and the sorted only. Helloo You can go ahead and use Zoella however you want. It's fine with me. Also, thank you for letting me use Dianna Agron. I wasn't going to actually make a character using her until I was sure it's okay with you. :) I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:51, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm always up for a RP :D Any particular characters in mind? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I think that Farran and Arabella would get along well together. Would you like to start it now or later? :3